Volverte a ver HHG
by Rossy-Apac
Summary: soy pesima en esto...pero ahi va....hermione tras despues de la guerra viaja hacia otro pais...pero ya es hora de volver a sus tierras... y no penso que a quien primero veria seria él ....
1. prologo

Hola... se que nunca termino un fic....pero este si lo termino debido a que es una promesa que le hize a mi amiga...^^...vez LIzz por tu culpa estoy haciendo un HARRY -HERMIONE....asi que espero que les guste como me quedo, a me olvida, el fic en si es un songfic basada en la cancion volverte a ver de chenoa...así que tendra 3 o 4 cap maximo....los que les voy ha publicar ahora es el prologo...

pd: si alguién sabe que se debe de poner cuando tiene pequeños fracamentos de los libro me aviza porfis ...^^

Estos personajes no me pertenecen, todo es creacion de J.K. Rowling

* * *

El techo encantado del Gran Comedor estaba oscuro y salpicado de estrellas, y bajo él las cuatro largas mesas de las Casas estaban llenas de estudiantes desaliñados, algunos con capas de viaje, otros en bata. Aquí y allá brillaban las figuras blanco perladas de los fantasmas del colegio. Cada ojo, vivo o muerto, estaba fijo en la profesora MacGonagall, que estaba hablando desde la elevada plataforma en lo alto del Comedor. Detrás de ella se encontraban el resto de profesores, incluyendo al centauro palomino Firenze, y los miembros de la Orden del Fénix que habían llegado para luchar.

-"… La evacuación será supervisada por el señor Filch y la señora Pomfrey. Prefectos, cuando les avise, organicen a sus casas y lleven a los estudiantes a su cargo de forma ordenada al punto de evacuación".

Muchos de los estudiantes parecían petrificados. Pero mientras Harry bordeaba las paredes, examinando las mesa de Gryffindor en busca de Ron y Hermione.

La profesora MacGonagall seguía hablando hasta que sus palabras fueron ahogadas por una voz diferente que resonó por todo el Comedor, era la voz de Voldemort que exigían que les entregaran a Harry, sino querían morir.

Entonces una figura se levantó de la mesa de Slytherin, y Harry reconoció a Pansy Parkinson cuando levantó un brazo tembloroso y gritó:

"¡Pero está allí! Potter está allí. ¡Que alguien lo coja!"

Antes de que Harry pudiera hablar, hubo un movimiento generalizado. Los Gryffindors que tenía delante se habían levantado y se enfrentaban a los Slytherins, no a Harry.

Entonces los Hufflepuffs se levantaron, y casi al mismo tiempo los Ravenclaws, todos con las espalda hacia Harry, todos mirando a Pansy. Y Harry, asombrado y abrumado, vio salir varitas de todas partes, sacadas de debajo de las capas y las mangas…

Harry viendo que ante ésta acción MacGonagall intervenía sacando a todos los alumnos para llevarlos a un lugar seguro se acerco a la mesa de Gryffindor en donde estaban sentados los profesores de Hogwarts y la Orden del Fénix organizándose para la batalla

-"…Necesitamos a alguien que organice la defensa de las entradas o de los pasadizos del colegio…"

-"Eso suena a un trabajo para nosotros", gritó Fred, inclinándose a George y a si mismo, y Kingsley asintió con aprobación.

-"Potter", dijo al profesora MacGonagall, apresurándose hacia él –"¿No se supone que tienes que estar buscando algo?"

-"¿Qué? Oh", dijo Harry "¡oh, si!"

-"¡Entonces vete Potter, vete!"

- "Cierto… si…"

Salio corriendo del Gran comedor, hacia el vestíbulo de la entrada, llegando hacia la escalera de mármol para poder subir, pero al llegar arriba se apresuró por un pasillo vacío, sentía miedo y pánico, sentía que sin Ron y Hermione no podía arreglar sus ideas y siguió dando vueltas, en ese camino se había podido encontrar con el fantasma Nick; Siguió caminando, había vuelto a pasar por el vestíbulo de entrada, dando vueltas y vueltas por todos los pasillos hasta que giro una ultima curva y con un grito de alivio mezclado con furia, los vio. Ron y Hermione, ambos con los brazos llenos de grandes objetos curvados, sucios y amarillos

-"¿Dónde demonios habían estado?", gritó Harry

-"La Cámara de los Secretos", Dijo Ron

-"Cámara… ¿Qué?" dijo Harry. Hermione le comenzó a explicar que todo fue idea de Ron para buscar algo que pudiera terminar con los Horcruxes y que con los colmillos del basilisco se podía, Harry preocupado y a la vez emocionado los abrazó y apoyando su cabeza en el hombre de Hermione le susurro.

-"Estuve preocupado por ti Hermione, por favor no lo vuelvas a hacer".- separándose de ellos…

Tras eso, los llevo al salón de los requerimientos en donde se encontraron con Ginny, Tonks, y una anciana a quien Harry la reconoció de inmediato como la abuela de Neville.

-"¿Han visto a mi nieto?"

-"Está luchando", dijo Harry

-"Naturalmente", dijo la anciana señora con orgullo. Perdóname, pero debo ir y ayudarle. Harry miro a Tonks

-"Creía que se suponía que estabas en casa de tu madre cuidando a Teddy"

-"No podía aguantar no saber… Ella la cuidará…¿Han Visto a Remus?"

-"Tenían planeado liderar un grupo de luchadores en los terrenos…"

Sin decir otra palabra, Tonks se marcho con rapidez

-"Ginny", dijo Harry, "Lo siento, pero necesitamos que tu también te vayas. Sólo un momento. Después puedes volver a entrar".

-"¡Y después puedes volver a entrar", le gritó mientras la veía echar a correr por los escalones detrás de Tonks

-"¡Espera un momento!"dijo Ron, "¿No nos olvidamos de algo?"

-"¿Quién?", preguntó Hermione

-"Los elfos domésticos, no queremos que le pase lo mismo que a Dobby ¿Verdad?..."

Se oyó un ruido cuando los colmillos de basilisco cayeron en cascadas de los brazos de Hermione. Corriendo hacia Ron, le lanzó los brazos al cuello y lo besó de lleno en la boca. Ron arrojó los colmillos y la escoba que estaba sujetando y respondió con tanto entusiasmo que levantó a Hermione del suelo.

-"¿Es este el momento?", preguntó Harry débilmente pero en su interior sentía que se carcomía de celos, y cuando no ocurrió nada excepto que Ron y Hermione se abrazaran el uno al otro con más firmeza y se tambalearon, fue la gota que derramo el vaso su celos estaban al punto de explotar y lo peor de todo es que por medio de ese acto confirmo su sospecha…se había enamorado de su mejor amiga y elevando la voz dijo.

-"¡Eh! ¡Que estamos en medio de una guerra!"

Ron y Hermione se separaron, con los brazos todavía alrededor del otro

-"Lo sé", dijo Ron, "es que es ahora o nunca,¿no?"

-"No importa, ¿Qué pasa con el Horcrux?", gritó Harry indignado por lo que dijo su amigo. "¿Crees que puedes… contenerte hasta que tengamos la diadema?"

-"Si… de verdad…lo siento", dijo Ron, y él y Hermione empezaron a recoger los colmillos, los dos ruborizado…

Harry en ese momento aprovecho a acercarse a Hermione y decirle

-"Hermione",dijo mientra se agachaba para poder hablar mejor con ella y pasar como si la estuviera ayudando, "Se que no es el momento… pero después de lo que vi… cuando besaste a Ron", frunciendo un poco los labios, " me di cuenta que …mmm…ajj dirás que soy un mal amigo… de que como puedo hacerle esto a Ron, mi hermano…pero no lo soporto, además no se si voy ha poder sobrevivir en esta batalla y…"

-"Harry, tranquilo, dime, sabes que puedes confiar en mi…"dijo Hermione acariciándole la mejilla

-"mmm…Te quiero…y no se como no me di cuenta antes... como no me di cuenta que cuando cualquier chico se te acercaba los celos me carcomían…y ahora pero que vi como te lanzabas a Ron… se que lo que te voy ha pedir es algo inapropiado" dijo mirando a Hermione esperando que le entendiera por lo rápido que hablo debido a los nervios

-"Dime Harry", dijo algo sorprendida por lo que le dijo

-"¿Puedo darte un beso?", dijo esperanzado

-"¿Ahora?"

-"Si", dijo acercándose poco a poco a eso labios que desde por primera ves vio, tuvo la sensación de probarlos y saber como sabían… y cortando la separación que tenia besos su labio… pudo disfrutar ese sabor a fresas que tenia, era el mejor sabor que había nunca probado en su vida, para el fue como su ese beso nunca terminara pero tan dolo había pasado un minuto, pero todo lo bueno alguna ves tiene que terminar, en este caso fue Hermione quien se separo teniendo miedo de que Ron los viera

-"Lo siento Harry, pero en este momento me gusta Ron… eres muy lindo y si me lo hubieras dicho antes quizás estuviéramos juntos en este momento", dijo Hermione, "Apostaría que a cualquier chica le gustaría estar contigo, además besas muy bien", le dijo a Harry para amenar el momento"

-"Bueno… entonces espero que este muy feliz con Ron…es lo único que te pido... que no importa con quien, lo importante es que tú estés bien", dijo parándose y ayudándola a pararse para ir a donde se estaba realizando la batalla"

-"Hermione, Hija ¿Ya estas lista?" fueron con estas palabras con las cual Hermione salio de sus recuerdos

-"Si mamá, enseguida bajo", le respondió Hermione…Aun no podía creer que ese recuerdo fuera el que marcara en su memoria lo vivido en la guerra.

-"En fin, creo que ya esta todo listo para volver", se dijo a si misma cerrando su maleta y saliendo de su cuarto…y mientras iba caminado veía el hermoso departamento en donde se había mudado después de la guerra, ella había elegido ese departamento debido a que tenia una espectacular vista hacia la Fontana di Trevi, la fuete más famosa de Roma y aparte porque estaba en plan plaza de Trevi y ese lugar le encanto.

-"Listo má, ya estoy", le dijo a su madre cuando llego a ella

-"Ya era hora hija,¿no te olvidas de nada?, porque aunque me ella encantado el lugar, extraño mi tierra, además quiero volver al lugar donde conocí a tu padre", dijo la mamá con voz entrecortad

-"No mamá, no te pongas así, mejor piensa que ahora el se encuentra en un lugar mucho mejor", le dijo Hermione abrazándola

-"Si… tienes razón… mírame me estoy poniendo como una vieja sentimental, mejor hay que apresurarnos para no perder los boletos del avión, y así más pronto volverás a ver a tu amigos… tremenda sorpresa que les darás cuando llegues", le dijo cogiendo sus maletas y caminando hacia la puerta

-"Mmm... si, mejor vámonos o perderemos el avión", le dijo a su madre mientras cerraba la puerta del departamento y esperando que algún día tuviera el agrado de regresar pero junto a esa persona que nunca pudo olvidar…

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el fic...

quisiera saber que parejas les gustaria que intervinieran

ginny- draco

ron - luna

ron - pansy

draco - luna

Victor- ginny


	2. Chapter 1

hola a todos, ante todo sorry por la demora... comprenderan que estoy en finales y mi madre no quiere de utilice la compu..u.u pero me las ingenio para poder escribir....aki esta la continuacion y espero que les guste

me olvidaba ninguno de estos personajes me pertenede todo son de J. K. R.....

* * *

-"Pasajeros con destino a lo Londres abordar por la puerta tres, pasajeros con destino a Londres abordar por la puerta tres", era lo que se podía escuchar en todo el aeropuerto.

-"Ven hija, corre, llegamos justo a tiempo", le dijo su madre mientras la iba jalando del brazo, "tuvimos mucha suerte de que el carro fuera rápido"

-"Mamá, si me sigues jalando de esa manera mi brazo me lo vas ha arrancar", se lo decía a su madre en son de broma, viendo como hacia un intento de correr en medio de tanta gente.

En otro lado en donde por medio de una ventana se podio observar un hermoso paisaje cubierto de neblina por el frio invierno, pero que también se podía ver pequeños destellos de sol que indicaba que ya el día había comenzado, en una cómoda cama se encontraban una dos personas, o mejor dicho una pareja…

"tititi, tititi, tititi", se escuchaba en la habitación,-"mm… ¿qué hora es?, dijo con pesadez la chica, cuando apagaba su despertador.

-"No lo se cariño, pero debe ser temprano mejor porque no sigues durmiendo", le dijo l chico mientras se volteaba para abrazarla, "mírame, yo estoy muy cómodo, aquí junto a ti", le dijo para luego darle un beso y acurrucarse más en ella.

-"Si", le dijo respondiéndole el beso, "pero amor, algunas personas si tenemos que trabajar", respondió mientras se movía para poder levantarse de la cama.

-"bebe, ¡Es sábado!".

-"Si, y que hay con eso", comenzando a caminar para poder colocarse una bata

-"Por eso mismo, es sábado, me vas ha dejar aquí solito y abandonado", le dijo el chico haciendo puchero.

-"jaja, a veces no puedo creer que me ella enamorado de ti, como has cambiando"

-"Tu sabes, soy irresistible, no habido alguien en la faz de la tierra que me ella rechazado"

-"Perdón, creo que hable demasiado rápido, sigues siendo igual", mientras se acerba a él y le golpeaba el pecho con su dedo, "el tonto, arrogante e idiota hurón del que me haya enamorado", le dijo a la vez que se acercaba para juntar sus labio con los de él, uno labio que no creyó que llegaría a probar.

-"Mmm… rico…"dijo lamiéndose los labios, "Vez, nadie se puede resistir a Draco Malfoy".

-"Tonto", le dijo dándole un zape

-"Pero aun así me quieres", respondió a la vez que le pasaba lo brazos por la cintura para atraerla más a él, "Ginebra Weasley". Le dijo mientras comenzaba a darle un beso, ese beso poco a poco fue pasando de un dulce a uno pasional, en donde querían expresar todo lo que ellos dos se querían, todavía no les quedaba claro como fue que se enamoraron, como pasaron de ser la pobretona y el hurón a dos personas que simplemente se querían, los brazos de Draco de a poco comenzaron a subir de dar pequeños masajes en la cintura a recorrerle toda la espalda hasta llegar a la parte superior de los pechos, él quería dar un paso mas allá en su relación, pero su querida pelirroja todavía no se sentía preparada, había algunas veces en que lo dejaba avanzar más pero él se daba cuenta que su cuerpo se tensaba, sin embargo ahora, todavía no había sentido rastro de eso, así que continua su mano hasta que toco su pecho.

-"Draco, mmm… de verdad lo siento, no puedo tengo miedo", le dijo separándose cuando sintió su mano en su pecho, "por favor, no te enojes", dijo con voz queda.

-"Como me voy ha enojar contigo, mi pelirroja", respondió cambiando de posición para poder sentarse y que Ginny se apoye en él y abrazarla, "se que todavía no te sientes lista, así escúchame…nuca te voy ha obligar a nada, si esto va ha pasar, va ha ser cuando realmente tenga que pasar, siempre te voy ha esperar", le dijo dándole un casto beso

En el aeropuerto de Londres

-"Por fin llegue, no puedo creer que de nuevo estoy aquí, y otra vez te veré", pero la castaña

-"Hija, que tienes estás en las nubes, ¿Qué estas pensando o en quién estas pensando?", le insinuó su madre.

-"En nada, sin que este lugar me trae muchos recuerdos, hace más de cinco años que no vengo".

-"Hija mírame", le dijo mientras le cogía la cara, "Soy tu madre y sin que me digas que tienes yo lo se, porque tu eres mi hija y ahora mismo me doy cuenta de que algo te esta fastidiando… ¿Por qué no le cuentas a mami lo que te esta molestando?

-"Es que….mmm…."pasándose la mano por la cabeza, "nada mamá, solo es nostalgia…"

-"ok hija… entonces que dices, ¿Nos vamos a casa?", le pregunto su madre

-"Si mamá vamos"

Al sur este de Inglaterra, en el corazón de quizá la región más mágica de Gran Bretaña se encontraba el pequeño valle de Godric, y cerca a un colina se encontraba una casa muy pintoresca

-"Vaya Harry, hasta que por fin te dignas a bajar", le dice en son de broma una chica de 20 años aproximadamente, con una cabellara larga y brillosa de color dorado y que con la ayuda de los rayos del son que infiltraban por la ventana la hacían ver de forma angelical

-"Mmm…tu sabes que no lo hago a propósito", le dijo mientras se acercaba se acercaba a la mesa para poder sentarse, "además ayer fue una noche agotadora", Le expreso guiñándole un ojo.

-"Bueno…buff (N.A: se supone que es un sonido como si estuviera suspirando cansada), mejor no te recuestes en la mesa, para poder servirte el desayuno, aunque a esta hora… mejor te esperas un rato y almorzamos juntos...

-"Lo siento pero Minerva hace un rato, antes de que bajara me mando una carta, solicitando mi presencia en Hogwarts así que…", le dijo mientras cogía la ultima tostada que le quedaba para comerla, "me retiro mi bella dama", continuo diciéndole mientras se para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-"fuchi, primero báñate que apestas", le dijo mientras le ponía la manos en el pecho

-"¿De verdad apesto?", le respondió fingiendo que estaba dolido, "Y yo solo quería despedirme, ¿Por lo menos me dejas despedirme de él?", le dijo mientras posaba su mano en el vientre de la chica

-"Claro como no voy ha dejar que te despidas de él, además tu sabes que te dije que apestaba porque con el embarazo hace que todo lo sienta que huela horrible"

-"No te preocupes rubiecita…sabes que bromeo", y luego se puso de rodillas para destapar el vientre y acarícialo, "¿cómo estas campeón? Espero que estés bien y no fastidies mucho a mami… porque luego se vuelve renegona y el que la aguanta soy yo… ¡auhh!", grito sobándose la cabeza "y ahora que dije"

-"Y todavía preguntas…mejor anda ya a Hogwarts Harry, sino se te va hacer tarde…"

En otro lado

-"Bien mamá, ya legamos a casa… en un rato vengo, antes de salir de Roma, le mande una carta a la profesora McGonagall para decirle que regresaba a Londres e iba a ir directo para Hogwarts…así que un rato vengo"

-"Ok hija, cuídate mucho", le dijo su madre mientras la veía desaparecer.

En Hogwarts

-"¡Harry!", se escucho la vos de la profesora McGonagall, "Hace tiempo que no nos vienes a visitas", le dijo mientras de la daba un abrazo

-"Buenas tardes, profesora", le dijo respondiéndole el abrazo, Harry consideraba a la Profesora McGonagall, como a una abuela consentidora y cariñosa, desde que salió de allí siempre había intentado estar en contacto con ella pero, con los estudios para ser auror, no le daba el tiempo requerido.

-"Ven, vamos a la dirección, que el Albus quiere hablar contigo", le dijo mientras caminaban, sin sabes que dentro de la dirección ya se encontraba una persona

-"Buenos Tarde Miss Granger", Hermione al escuchar volteo a ver el cuadro.

-"Buenas Tarde profesos Snape"

-"¿Qué se supone que hace aquí?", se escuchó otra voz, que esta vez si reconoció

-"Buenas Tarde a Usted también, Profesor Dumbledore", le respondió educadamente, "Me aparecí de frente aquí pesando que de repente encontraría a la profesora McGonagall…", pero

"_Vamos, entra"_

-"Parece que Minerva viene con alguien", dijo Dumbledore

-"Pasa Harry"

-"Hola, Profesora McGonagall", le dijo Hermione mientras se acerba a ella a darle un abrazo

-"Wuau, parece reunión de ex alumnos

-"QUE HACES AQUÍ", grito Harry

-"Hola Harry", le respondió


	3. Chapter 2

hola sorry por la demora... espero que les guste esl siguiente cap....

* * *

-"Hola Harry", dijo la castaña.

-"Buenas Tardes señorita Hermione", le dijo muy alegre la profesora McGonagall, "Que bueno es tenerla de nuevo aquí".

-"Si… ya comenzaba a extrañar este lugar, siempre me ha gusta el clima de este país", le respondió, "Pero… veo que ahora iba a tener una conversación… así que volveré cuando ya se encuentre desocupada", continuo hablando Hermione mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-"No querida, no te vayas… ", miro a Harry y a Hermione a la vez, "Justo quería hablar con ustedes dos, así que por favor siéntense", termino diciendo a la vez que con un hechizo no verbal hizo apareces dos sillas.

-"Profesora, pero…", dijo Harry.

-"No querido, después", le interrumpió la profesora, "Ahora si, Harry te llame para hacerte un oferta… en realidad es para hacerles una oferta"

-"y ¿Cuál es?", Preguntó el azabache.

-"Como sabrás Remus ya se encuentra muy enfermo debido a su condición y que además su salud empeoro cuando Tonks falleció y…", no pudo continuar por culpa de la castaña.

-"¿Remus se encuentra mal? Y ¿Cuándo falleció Tonks?", pregunto muy preocupada.

-"Si Hermione lo siento mucho, intente comunicarme contigo pero no te ubica para ese entonces.

-"Claro, como quieres enterarte todo, sin te vas sin decir nada", dijo Harry con voz enojada.

-"Harry, sabes…".

-"¡POTTER!, para ti Granger".

-"Pero Harry", volvió a decir Hermione.

-"Ya te dije Granger, POTTER, has uso de tus grandes dones que mostrabas en el colegio y aprende que es POTTER, ya que dejaste de ser mi amiga el día en que te fuiste".

-"Harry".

-"Lo siento profesora, será para otro momento sobre esa oferta que me está ofreciendo, así que con su permiso… me retiro", dijo Harry parándose y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-"Lamento mucho Hermione que hayas tenido que pasar por este momento", se expreso Minerva mirando a Hermione… exactamente sus ojos… sus hermosos ojos castaño que en ese rato viraba a unos mas oscuros y húmedos por la tristeza que sentía Hermione en su corazón.

-"No debe de que disculparse Profesora… creo que ya Harry aguanto mucho….para ser mas exactos 5 años…así que por lo que veo, ya es hora de hablar con el… y no deseo esperar más", dijo la castaña mientras se dirigía a la puerta para alcanzar a Harry.

-"Parece que el señor Potter sigue siendo tan cabeza hueca como siempre", dijo el cuadro del Profesor Severus.

-"¿Por qué dices eso mi querido Severus?", preguntó el cuadro de Dumbledore.

-"Pues es algo muy obvio, ¿Usted que opina Minerva?", respondió

-"Dependiendo de donde lo quieras ver", le dijo

-"¿Pero mi muchacho, todavía no me respondes?", le dijo Dumbledore (N.A: Espero que se entienda que cada vez que habla Severus y Dumbledore son los cuadros….porque se ve feo ponerlo a cada rato)

-"A que por una pequeña riña que tuvieron durante la guerra se pelearan…pero ni siquiera a lo que "Pelearon" se le puede decir así", le dijo Severus como si fuera lo más sencillo del mundo.

-"¿Pero cómo te llegaste a enterar de eso Severus?, si para ese entonces tu estabas en luchando", pregunto la profesora de Transformaciones.

-"Pues para que veas… que uno estando muerto se enteran las cosas mas rápido que cuando esta vivo… y también se podría decir que los cuadros son más chismosos que los propios magos", le respondió Severus

-"Aún no creo que sigan enojados por ese pequeño intercambios de palabras", se expreso Albus.

**Mientras en ese mismo instante en el pasillo de Hogwarts**

-"_como quieres que no este enojado contigo Hermione… si así de la nada terminando la guerra te vas sin decir o despedirte de nadie….sin tan solo supieras que tanto daño me ha hecho tu partida… y cuanta alegría a traído a mi corazón que estés de vuelta aquí aunque no te lo demuestre… pues me hiciste mucho daño y…"_ pero algo saco a Harry de sus pensamientos.

-"Harry", se podía escuchar la voz de Hermione desde el fondo del pasillo, "Harry, por favor espérame… deseo hablar contigo", se escucho de nuevo la mima voz pero se podía sentir que estaba cada ves más carca y mas agitad

-"Dime que quieres Granger", dijo Harry ya al ver a Hermione a unos paso de él.

-"_¿Por qué me hablas de ese modo Harry?_", se preguntaba la castaña, "Deseo hablar contigo de lo que sucedió hace 5 años atrás"

-"_lo siento mi querida Hermi, pero no quiero recordar ese momento"_… "No crees que ya es un poco tarde para volver a ese suceso", le dijo Harry con una mirada de frialdad.

-"_Aunque me mires de esa manera, te conozco hace tiempo Harry y tus ojos para mi es como tener un libro abierto a tus emociones"…_"Harry ¿por qué no me dices la verdad?", pregunto la castaña.

-"Te estoy hablando con la verdad Granger"

- Ya harta de la mentira de Harry dijo "¡¿LA verdad?!, cual verdad Harry te conozco desde los 11 años, llegamos a querernos y considerarnos hermanos para que me digas que me estas diciendo la verdad con una cara enfadada cuando en realidad tus ojos lo único que expresan es una gran tristeza… por Merlín lo único que te pido es que escuches mis razones por la cual me fui…y … ya de allí tu me juzgaras y veras si me perdonas o no", termino de decir Hermione un poco más calmada.

-"ok Granger…te daré una oportunidad…mmm…te parece mañana a las 3 de la tarde en las tres escobas"

-"Ok Harry

-"Pero eso si es tu única oportunidad para que hables… y me puedas explicar porque te fuiste…cuando lo único que hice fue decirte que te amaba", le dijo Harry

-"Porque no me …"pero Harry la callo.

-"Shh….te dije mañana Granger"

-"Por favor Harry, dime Hermione"

-"Va ha ser muy difícil… pero ya todo se vera mañana", le dijo el "elegido", "Así, que hasta mañana"

-"¡Harry!", le llamo Hermione antes de que desapareciera.

-"Dime", se voltio Harry al momento que Hermione corrió hacia él y le dio un beso.

-_"Hace tiempo que no probaba tu labios mi querida mione… pero todavía me siento dolido y esto me trae confundido", _entonces Harry cogió las manos de Hermione y la separo de él, "hasta mañana"

-"Sabes que te quiero mucho, no Harry", fue lo último que escucho Harry antes de desparecer, _"Yo también Hermione… yo también", pensó el chico_

**En el valle Godric**

-"Joder, mierda… porque me pasa esto a mi", dijo Harry furioso golpeando todo lo que había en su casa.

-"¡Harry… Harry… detente!", grito la rubio al escuchar como se rompía todo, "Harry, por favor para", le dijo mientras le cogía el brazo para calmarlo.

-"No puedo Luna… no puedo", era lo único que repetía Harry mientras abrazaba a Luna como si fuera su salvavidas en medio de un naufragio

-"Shh…shhh… cielo, tranquilo, vamos cuéntame que ha pasado", le decía la rubia para que se tranquilizara.

-"No… ella… porque tenía que volver… todo estaba bien…¿por qué, por qué?...", volvía a repetir.

-"Harry…", cogiéndole la cara con delicadeza, "¿Hablas de Hermione?", le pregunto Luna.

-"Si…no se que voy hacer… no se que hacer", le dijo con sinceridad Harry

-" Te quiero Harry y sabes que te apoyo en todo lo que haces ", le dijo la Rubia.

-"_solo espero que también me apoyes, en que nunca llegue a olvidar a Hermione y ahora que esta de vuelta quiero estar con ella " __pensó el azabache...,_ "Si, siempre se que voy ah confiar en ti", le dijo Harry a la vez que le daba un pequeño beso en los labios a la rubia.

-"Auch", se quejo la rubia.

-"¿Que fue?" pregunto todo preocupado Harry.

-"Nada… Harry, solo que el bebe se movió", le respondió, "No puedo creer que en 3 meses nazca esta linda nenita"

-"vas ha ver que va ha ser la niña más hermosa del mundo", le dijo Harry

-"si… y va a tener a todo el sector masculino de Hogwarts detrás de ella", dijo en son de broma Luna

-"Claro, con esa hermosa cabellera rubia larga y unos hermosos ojos azules, tan inmensos como el mar"

-"Y ¿por qué no puede tener las características del papá?" pregunto juguetona la rubia

-"Porque tú eres más bonita…"

Y siguieron conversando toda la tarde, en parte porque Luna deseaba que Harry se tranquilizara un poco nunca le gusto verlo de esa forma y lo quería mucho para verlo a si de triste.

**Mientras tanto en el Ministerio de Magia**.

-"Hasta mañana, es un gusto tenerte de nuevo en nuestras lista de los mejores aurores", le dijo el ministro (N.A: si alguien me dice quien es el ministro de magia seria de mucha ayuda).

-"Si, a mi también, estos viajes que he estado haciendo me a alejado un poco de mi familia… y ha una personita que he extrañado mucho y me muero de ansias por verla como esta ahora… e deseados tanto este momento desde que me envió la carta", se expreso el chico

-"Ok, entonces será hasta mañana, no te olvides llegar temprano a trabajar"

-"así será señor", se despidió el chico, _"Y ahora a casa…no puedo creer que porfin este de vuelta… tantos ida y vuelta a hecho que se me sea imposible de ver a mis seres queridos…", _pensó el chico.

* * *

... pofis comente porque eso da a entender al que escribe como les va gustando el fic...y eso seria nuestro sueldo...a nuestro trabajo


End file.
